Espera
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Lily y las cartas que recibe de James durante el verano \\ Drabble para el reto "Castigo con Umbridge".


**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Este fic participa en Castigo con Umbridge del foro _El Mapa del Mortífago_.

* * *

 **Espera.**

 _Capítulo único._

 _(Remember, always love you._

 _Bye)_

Kiss me _hard_ before you go  
 **Summertime sadness**  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the _pale moonlight_  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling **alive**

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, **I'm on fire** , I feel it everywhere  
 _Nothing scares me anymore_

Cuando era niña esperaba poder disfrutar del verano nada más empezar el nuevo curso escolar. Cuando cumplió once años se le hizo imposible desear el húmedo calor porque eso quería decir que estaba lejos de ese impresionante y _mágico_ castillo.

Nacida de muggles la llaman los que son políticamente correctos. _Sangresucia_ la llaman los que viven bajo el lado negro.

Para la mayoría ella es Evans y para unos pocos privilegiados es simplemente Lily. Para James Potter, según sus amigas, su nombre completo es "Evanssalconmigo". Todo junto, sin pausa. Hace años que sus amigas tienen esa broma estúpida sobre que sólo él puede llamarla así.

Hace años que esto es así, y aunque James Potter le parece un estúpido la mayoría de las veces últimamente la irrita menos. Quizás sea porque es de los que creen que va a haber una guerra y que, por tanto, hay que estar preparados.

Lily considera que, de haber una guerra en el futuro, ella también tiene que ir para luchar. Sólo desea poder conservar este mundo maravilloso que le abre un montón de puertas y ventanas con promesas maravillosas en cada esquina. Quiere conservar este mundo para que sus hijos puedan descubrirlo y amarlo de la misma forma que ella lo ama.

No cree en las palabras del Ministerio, ha aprendido que los políticos, tengan varita o no, son todos mentirosos. Ella ha _olido_ la magia negra en la escuela y en Diagon Alley. Ha oído hablar de un hombre que pretende alzarse con el poder y masacrarlos a todos.

Se despierta con el suave picoteo de una lechuza llamando a su ventana. Se levanta apresuradamente y recibe al animal con una suave caricia. Le da una golosina para lechuzas y recibe la carta acompañada de un suave mordisco en su índice. Después observa el ave marcharse en silencio.

―¿Tienes que recibir cartas ahora? ¿Tus raros amiguitos no saben lo que es un teléfono?

―¡La Red Flú es-

―Mucha magia pero no saben lo que es la educación. ¡Son las siete, joder!

Cuando mira a Petunia tiene la sensación de ver a un hipógrifo. Siempre tienes que tener cuidado a la hora de abordarla y, si tienes la desgracia de caerle mal, puedes despedirte de tener una relación con ella.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros y abre el sobre. La carta es de Potter y, como todas las anteriores, va acompañada de un artículo de _El Profeta_. En esta nueva carta le habla de sus vacaciones con Black y sus demás amigos.

 _Lee el artículo que te he enviado. Espero que llegues a las mismas conclusiones que yo_ le escribe al final de su carta antes de firmar.

El artículo habla de una nueva integrante en el equipo de gobierno: Dolores Umbridge. La foto es en blanco y negro pero por su forma de vestir adivina que es una de esas remilgadas mujeres que se las dan de buenas pero luego son más malas que el demonio.

Lee el artículo y algunas de las partes de su discurso de presentación y se muerde los labios. Esa mujer le da muy mala espina. Tiene la sensación de que va a provocar muchos problemas en el futuro. No sabe cuando, pero lo presiente.

Suspira nuevamente y deja la carta y el artículo en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Mira todas las cartas que ha estado guardando durante lo que lleva de verano y se fija en la de su mejor amiga, que ha pegado en una esquina del fondo, abierta, para poderla leer cada vez que guarde su correspondencia.

"… _sé por Lupin que os habéis estado escribiendo con la excusa de hablar de toda la tensión que hay en el Ministerio y la escuela. Pero a mí no me engañas, Lily, estoy segura de que este verano lo estás pasando peor de lo normal y..."_

Lily para de leer automáticamente y vuelve a tumbarse en su cama.

Sí. Puede que este verano lo esté pasando peor que todos los anteriores desde que empezó a asistir a las clases en Hogwarts. Pero las cartas de James Potter la hacen sentir mejor...

Aunque nunca se lo dirá a nadie.

* * *

Nunca he escrito nada sobre Lily y sobre James, pero he querido usarlos a ellos para esto.

Se suponía uqe tenía que participar en un reto usando la canción Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey, pero acabé fallando y siendo enviada a "Castigo con Umbridge", así que presento esta historieta de 700 palabras exactas para poder seguir participando en los demás retos del foro :)

La condición, por si os lo preguntáis, es escribir un drabble de entre 300 y 700 palabras sobre el reto al que has fallado mencionando al menos una vez a Umbridge. Y bueno, es lo que he hecho. Asi que ya pueden ir tachándome de la lista negra xDDDDDDD

Aún así ha sido divertido escribir sobre Lily y James, nunca me he animado a hacerlo :')


End file.
